Recuérdame quién soy
by EyilesJack
Summary: El dolor me trajo a donde estoy. Se cual es mi futuro. Se cual es mi presente. Se quien soy...O eso pensaba, pues lo único que ignoro es mi pasado.
1. Prólogo

_Suspiros…una memoria… varios recuerdos._

El dolor me trajo hasta donde estoy, sé dónde acabaré y sé realmente donde estoy ¿Verdad?

_Secretos…mentiras…penas_

Se quien soy y lo que seré, incluso se lo que puedo llegar a ser.

_Un pasado…Una verdad…Una familia_

Pero…lo único que no se es como llegué a serlo, no se mi pasado, ¿Quién soy realmente? Recuérdame quien soy realmente pues ahora me siento cambiado, recuérdenme quien soy pues…yo ya no lo sé.

_Un origen…un pastor alemán_

…

La calma y el silencio eran los emperadores de lo que un principio parecía un reino de serenidad y quietud. La noche era tan hermosa, tan celestial, tan gloriosa como todas en Barkingburgo y tan celestial con todos aquellos astros que tapizaban el cielo con multitud de luces bellas e inigualables. Los habitantes de tal magnifico y singular reino dormían muy a gusto en sus camas, acobijados del frío y descansando de un día tan agobiante, aunque no todos estaban en paz ni mucho menos dormían.

En lo profundo del bosque espeso, donde la luz de la luna apenas y llegaba a tocar, dos perros corrían a toda la velocidad que sus patas les podían proporcionar, cansado y bastantes agotados pues su carrera había empezado hace varios kilómetros. Una hembra de pastor alemán corría muy preocupada pues su vida literalmente dependía de que tan rápido podía huir, cargando en su hocico ya hacía una pequeña canasta con un bulto cubierto por una manta blanca con adornos de lobos tiernos caricaturescos pues era realmente una manta de bebe. Al lado de la hembra corría junto a ella un…un…un…. ¿Un lobo? O ¿Otro pastor alemán?, solo se podía apreciar su pelaje realmente obscuro con tonalidades grises en algunas partes de su cuerpo, su estatura mayor a la hembra, pelo áspero, robusto y claramente un macho, pero ¿Qué era realmente él?

-*_Ha, ha* -_ Jadeaba muy duro la hembra mientras daba una breve pausa para tratar de respirar y recobrar el aliento deteniéndose en seco.

\- ¿Qué carajo haces? – Preguntó el macho molesto y muy ansioso luego de ver que su compañera se quedara quieta – A este paso nos alcanzaran y todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

\- Pues lo siento mucho – Respondió la hembra bajando con todo cuidado del mundo la canasta que sostenía – Pero debes recordar que no soy como tú – La hembra tenía un pelaje hermoso que brillaba con la luz de la luna, casi toda su cara la cubría su pelaje color capuchino junto con sus patas y abdomen, pero su espalda y orejas eran de un castaño igual de lindo. En su cuello atado un paliacate rojo sujeto a esta como si fuera un collar.

\- Esa no es excusa, debemos irnos ahora.

Detrás de ellos se empiezan a escuchar aullidos de lobos junto a miles de pisadas más.

\- Mierda. No tenemos mucho tiempo – Dijo muy agresivo el macho tras oír los aullidos.

\- Llévatelo – Suplicó la pastora alemana dándole la canasta a su compañero muy desesperada por que el la tomara – Yo serviré de carnada mientras tú te vas junto con él al muelle y abandonan este sitio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo sorprendido el macho mientras veía como la chica insistía en que se fuera sin ella - ¿Estás loca mujer? Te asesinaran y lo sabes.

\- Si, pero… si significa que para salvar la vida de los seres que más quiero tengo que dar la mía, entonces pagare ese precio, porque yo te…

\- NO, no lo digas – Interrumpió el macho con furia y dolor y en su corazón.

\- Yo te amo

…

\- ¡NOOO¡ - Gritó en desesperación un pastor alemán despertando de una manera muy errática de una ¿pesadilla? - ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntaba mientras notaba como se hiperventilaba a causa del espanta recibido, sus patas y cola no dejaban de temblar y lo más raro era que de sus ojos emanaban gotas de lágrimas sin parar - ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Porque estoy llorando? – No tenía razón para llorar, su cuerpo solo le dijo que tenía que hacerlo sin razón o ¿la había?

_La mente de los infantes no está completamente desarrollada, sin embargo, este puede recordar alguno que otro momento o suspiro de su vida pasada -_

En otro tiempo, en otro lugar a varios kilómetros de Barkingburgo se encontraba un pequeño pueblo costero llamado Bahía Aventura, sitio muy admirado y hermoso por ser unos de los más seguros y bellos de la región, además de ser rico en cultura, minerales e historias, pero hay una historia en tal pueblo que no ha sido contado aún, una devastadora y violenta historia que aún no ha sido descubierta ni siquiera por el propietario de esta.

_Una maldición de sangre_


	2. 1

_"Debes recordar que la familia nace a menudo de la sangre, pero no depende de la sangre. Tampoco es exclusivo de la amistad. Los miembros de tu familia pueden ser tus mejores amigos. Y los mejores amigos, estén o no relacionados contigo, pueden ser tu familia."-_

_Trenton Lee Stewart-_

...

Sin dormir, con orejas terriblemente grandes y totalmente agobiado, ahí se encontraba Chase sumido en sus pensamientos dentro de su casita para cachorro. Su estado anímico era el opuesto al de siempre, no tenía ganas de jugar, no tenía ganas de salir, no tenía ganas de nada puesto que la noche anterior había sufrido un tormento de lo más raro.

Su mente todavía divagaba en los momentos finales de su pesadilla, aquella simple palabra: "_Te amo"_; hacía que su corazón se estrujaba y más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos sin motivo alguno como si para él fueran dedicadas.

\- ¿Quién era esa pastora alemana y ese otro perro? ¿Por qué siento que los conozco o debería de hacerlo? – Se preguntaba para sí mismo mientras trataba de controlar el goteo excesivo de sus lagrimales.

Debería buscar respuestas, pero no lo hará solo sentado ahí tratando de adivinar. Quería buscar respuestas al porqué de sus sueños, pero prefirió no tomarle tanta importancia y creer que solo fue un mal sueño sin significado alguno. Se arregló como pudo, echó agua fría en su cara para despabilar, se quitó aquellas chinguiñas de los ojos y abrió la puerta de su casa para empezar el día como si nada hubiera pasado.

Para su sorpresa lo primero que vio fue a sus demás compañeros, amigos y supuesta familia jugar como si nada, le sorprendió mucho pues lo típico sería que él los despertara para hacer sus rutinas diarias. Salió de su casa y miró por todos lados muy extrañado.

\- ¡Chase¡ - Llamó su mejor amigo Marshall corriendo directamente a él, cayendo como de costumbre por culpa de un juguete en el piso, tropezando con este y derrumbando a su amigo por accidente - ¡Ups lo siento! – Se disculpó estando encima suya en una posición algo incómoda.

\- Ehh, ¿Marshall? – Dijo Chase algo apenado por la postura en la que estaban.

\- Ups, otra vez, lo siento – Nuevamente se disculpó y se quitó de su mejor amigo, posteriormente le ayudó a levantarse - ¿En donde te habías metido? Los demás cachorros, Ryder y yo estábamos preocupados.

\- Estaba en mi casita, pero la verdad es que estoy sorprendido, nunca antes los vi a ustedes madrugar tan temprano.

\- ¿Madrugar? – Preguntó Marshall confundido – Chase, ya casi es la 1 de la tarde, te perdiste el desayuno, la clase de yoga y todo lo demás.

\- ¿Quieres decir que fui el último en despertar?

\- Así es, hasta Rubble y yo despertamos primero, jaja, y eso que somos los perezosos del grupo, jaja – Marshall comenzó a reír de su propio chiste esperando no alarmar mucho a su mejor amigo pues sabía que era algo sensible con estos temas, pero realmente Chase se quedó mirando al suelo con cara confusa y gesto afligido - ¿Entendiste?, Perezosos y cachorros... si creo que no fue muy bueno – Aceptó Marshall apenado por la situación.

\- ¿Qué? ... No, no es eso Marshall es solo que tuve una mala noche y no dormí bien. La verdad es que ahora estoy algo despistado y confundido, pero me encuentro mejor ahora – Dijo Chase soltando una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos amigos, fueron atacados por una pelota de voleibol fugitiva que rebotó muy cerca de ambos.

\- Perdonen amigos. Bola fugitiva – Gritó Zuma a lo lejos junto a los demás cachorros.

\- Chase, ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste el desayuno – Preguntó preocupada la única hembra del grupo llamada Skye.

\- Perdónenme, tuve una pesadilla que no me dejó dormir durante la noche – Explicó Chase excusando su estado actual.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien Chase, ya que cierta cachorrita extrañaba a su novio...- Dijo Rocky en burla y avergonzado a Skye.

\- NO ES MI NOVIO, CALLATE – Gritó frenética la cockapoo.

\- Pero lo deseas – Respondió ahora Rubble participando en la broma del mestizo.

\- Ya cállense – Dijo Skye molesta y sonrojándose, empezando a perseguir a ambos.

\- SKYE Y CHASE, SE BESAN DEBAJO DEL ÁRBOL, ¡SON NOVIOS! – Cantaron en tono burlon ambos cachorros mientras corrían y reían.

\- Cuando los atrape voy a obligarlos a tragarse su lengua – Respondió furiosa Skye en su persecución alejándose de los demás.

\- Jejeje – Se rió brevemente Zuma ante lo sucedido – Como sea, ¿quieren jugar un poco de voleibol? – Preguntó Zuma a los dos únicos chicos que quedan además de él.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Respondió muy entusiasmado Marshall - ¿Vienes Chase? – Preguntó a su mejor amigo.

\- Claro, al menos eso me hará olvidar la mala noche – Contestó Chase caminando junto al dálmata para jugar un rato.

El pastor alemán miro a todas las direcciones para apreciar todo lo que lo rodeaba. Tenía una casa, un hogar, muy buenos amigos, comida, cobijo y lo mejor de todo era que tenía el amor real de una familia. Por momentos se sentía como el cachorro más afortunado del mundo y estaba de verdad agradecido por esta vida que le tocó y por la gente y cachorros que ha conocido por estos años. Su presente le era grato y su futuro le sonreía...pero su pasado... ¿Qué era de él? ... ¿Le pudo haber tocado en vida totalmente distinta a la que tenía?

...


	3. 2

_"Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria, olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón"-_

_Gabriel García Márquez –_

**...**

\- No, no, ¡NO!... Maldición Lilith – Negó el macho furioso, sorpresivamente con sus ojos vidriosos – No digas esas estupideces... prometimos que, por nuestro bien, por el bien de ese monstruo, nunca nos dejaríamos llevar por tales ¡PENDEJADAS! – Gritó aquel macho que no podía evitarlo y simplemente las gotas de agua salían por sus ojos pese a su actitud iracunda y furiosa.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU DIGAS!... – Contestó igualmente de iracunda Lilith, aunque ella no se esforzaba en ocultar su dolor a diferencia que su compañero antes de relajarse un poco - ... ¿Por qué debemos ocultar nuestros sentimientos? *_Snift,Snift* _¡¿POR QUÉ DEBEMOS ACTUAR COMO SI LO QUE HICIMOS HUBIESE SIDO UN ERROR FATAL?!... – Lilith dejó caer su cabeza en el frondoso pecho de su compañero para sollozar aún más.

\- ... porque lo fue – Fue lo único que pudo contestar el macho en seco abrazando a su fiel compañera y mirando aquella canasta que todavía tenía – Es el producto de nuestro pecado, nuestro error y quien cargara con la culpa de todo ello.

\- Tal vez tu lo veas así, *_Snift* - _Respondió Lilith aún el pecho del macho – Pero lo que yo veo ahí...es un milagro, el producto de nuestro amor, un ser consciente, con vida, una maravilla de la creación de la cual ambos fuimos participes y que necesitará de ambos para ser quien rompa con la maldición de tu... de nuestra familia, quien no lleve a un nuevo futuro donde podamos vivir felizmente sin temor a ser perseguidos. Es nuestro presente y será nuestro futuro.

Aquel can no supo qué responder, solamente se quedó observado a la hembra mientras la abrazaba más fuerte veía también a aquella canasta que llevaban desde un principio con aquel bulto debajo de aquella manta, el cual empezaba a moverse.

\- Solo espero que así sea – El macho sorpresivamente levanta a la chica y la pone en su lomo, a la vez que agarra la canasta con su hocico y con la ayuda de su fuerza y velocidad se los lleva a ambos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunta muy sorpresiva Lilith al ser llevada casi a la fuerza por el macho.

Aquel perro continuó con su huida a toda velocidad cargando, aunque no lo admitiese, a los seres más importantes de su vida.

\- Si tuviera que elegir entre tu o aquella cosa para morir, me escogería a mí mismo – Contestó entre dientes pues sostenía con su boca aquella canastita mientras seguía con la huida – Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces ninguna vida debe perecer a cambio de otra.

\- ¿Bastard? – La hembra se había conmovida por tales palabras que ahora lloraba de alegría mientras sus lágrimas eran llevadas por el viento y le sonreía a su amado.

**...**

\- Los protegeré a ambos – Dijo un Chase inconsciente casi en susurro, soñando con los ojos abiertos mientras nuevamente sus ojos nostálgicos empezaban a llorar por sí solos. Estaba realmente perdido y no prestaba atención a su entorno.

\- ¡CUIDADO CHASE! – Se escuchó un gritó de advertencia y preocupación a lo lejos proveniente de su mejor amigo Marshall.

Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, incluso mucho antes de que pudiera despertar u hacer algo, Chase no estaba preparado y solamente fue golpeado directamente. Lo último que se vio era sangre en el césped y a sus amigos muy preocupados a la par que alarmados por el estado del pastor alemán.

**...**


	4. 3

_"Cuando los recuerdos se desvanecen, ¿puede uno volver a casa realmente?" –_

_Floyd Skloot –_

**...**

De la nada Chase se había perdido en su propio mundo, empezaba a murmurar cosas incoherentes y sin sentido alguno, susurraba frases apenas entendibles y sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada absoluta con sus pupilas casi en blanco. Nadie de sus amigos sabía como explicar lo que le sucedió pues ellos estaban perdidos en su juego de voleibol y no se percataron de que su amigo estaba en trance hasta que ocurrió...

\- ¡CUIDADO CHASE! – Se escuchó un gritó de advertencia y preocupación a lo lejos proveniente del labrador llamado Zuma.

Por culpa de un mal pase de Marshall a Zuma el balón cayó en el piso y este rebotó tan alto hasta tocar el cielo para terminar por desplomarse justo en la cara de un perdido pastor alemán quien no pudo reaccionar hasta que la pelota golpeó directamente en su hocico. Aquel golpe fue tan rápido, tan repentino, tan inesperado que no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar.

Lo último que vio era sangre en el césped y a sus amigos muy preocupados a la par que alarmados por el estado del pastor alemán corriendo hacía él solo para notar como Chase lentamente caía inconsciente.

_¿Qué era lo que veía?_

_¿Por qué empezó a llorar aún estando desmayado?_

**...**

_\- "Lo que está creciendo dentro de ella no es un cachorro, es una abominación"_

_\- "No te bastó solo con ser la decepción del clan, ahora cometes el mismo pecado de tu padre"_

_\- "Esa monstruosidad debe morir o de lo contrario la historia se volverá a repetir"_

Voces en su interior y gritando cada vez más fuerte que creaban un zumbido cada vez que hablaban de mil infiernos que provocan más dolor .

_-"No será fácil"_.

**...**

\- ¡NOOO! – Gritó Chase despertándose de un salto de la camilla en la que había sido recostado. Nuevamente había ocurrido lo mismo que sucedió la noche anterior, Chase sufrió un nuevo ataque de visiones raras en sus sueños, pero esta vez solo se habían manifestado las voces de nueva gente que no tenía nada que ver con los dos perros que veía últimamente. Él no estaba entendiendo que le pasaba o porque sufría de esto, pero sus ojos empezaron a llorar por sí solos nuevamente y sin sentido alguno, y al parecer sin que él lo notara.

Para su sorpresa estaba en la parte más alta de la torre de vigilancia de los Paw Patrol, para más exactitud en donde Ryder les daba las órdenes a los cachorros. Su nariz estaba tapada por una gasa con algodones dentro de cada orificio nasal. Chase miraba algo nervioso y confundido sus alrededores intentando entender lo sucedido. Su último recuerdo antes de caer, fue ver a sus amigos correr muy preocupados directamente hacia él mientras la sangre fluía y se desparramaba en el verde pastizal en el patio de la torre de los paw patrol.

\- ¡Chase! – De la nada apareció Marshall muy nervioso y agitado con su equipo de primeros auxilios - ¿Estas bien? Te escuche gritar – Preguntó alarmado.

\- Si... eso creo – Chase se empezó a molestar por la gasa que cubría su nariz y trató de quitársela lentamente.

\- Yo no lo haría si fuera tú – Dijo Marshall deteniendo las acciones de su mejor amigo – El golpe que recibiste fue tan duro que casi te rompe la nariz, por desgracia empezó a sangrar mucho y me preocupe demasiado. Skye fue con Ryder para informarle sobre tu accidente, sí que estaba muy eufórica, yo fui lo más rápido que pude por mi equipo médico, Rubble corrió asustado hasta la clínica de Katie para pedir ayuda, y Zuma y Rocky se quedaron junto a ti para cuidarte... Tienes mucha suerte de que solo haya sido una contusión, pero estuviste inconsciente por mucho tiempo. Fui por mi camilla y junto a Ryder y Kate te atendimos y te subimos hasta aquí para que te pudieras mejorar.

\- Gracias por mantenerme al tanto – Agradeció Chase algo apagado y melancólico.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te hemos visto algo decaído y estamos todos muy preocupados.

\- Solo he sufrido de pesadillas, eso es todo.

\- ¿Seguro?... entonces ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Chase sorprendido toca sus mejillas para sentir y confirmar que estas estaban empapadas de lágrimas que seguían escurriendo de sus ojos.

\- Este... no es nada, solo son mis alergias – Admitió muy nervioso – Estoy bien, así que te agradecería que no me hicieras más preguntas por favor...

\- Si tu lo pides... pero antes, quisiera hacer una última, por favor.

\- _*Ahh* - _Chase suelta un leve suspirar pues no se podía negar a su mejor amigo – Esta bien, pero la última.

\- Antes de que te golpeara la pelota... ¿Qué te pasó? Un segundo estabas jugando con nosotros y al otro estabas perdido en tus pensamientos murmurando cosas. No pudimos escuchar bien lo que decías, pero pudimos escuchar que pronunciabas al final... "Los protegeré a ambos" ... me puedes decir que significa.

Chase se quedó perplejo, no supo qué decir pues no pensaba que sus ataques de memorias desconocidas también se manifestaran en su habla, no quería decirles a sus amigos lo que le ocurría, no aún.

\- Es solo que...ehhh, recordé cuando Skye se perdió en la montaña de Jake ...tu no estuviste ahí, pero dije eso cuando la encontramos y estábamos con Ryder, jeje, les prometí cuidarlos para que ninguno se perdiera – Mintió Chase con un sonrisa muy fingida y nerviosa, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Marshall se lo creyera.

\- Esta bien – Contestó Marshall inseguro viendo a su amigo extrañado – Te dejaré solo para que descanses, hoy parece ser un día tranquilo así que dudo mucho que tengamos rescates en lo que queda.

\- ¿Pero si aún es temprano?

\- Ehh, no. Chase ya son las 5, sí que tuviste el sueño pesado, jeje – Comentaba Marshall mientras subía nuevamente al elevador – Descansa, es una orden de tu veterinario, osea yo, jajaja, y cuando quieras o estés listo... tal vez me cuentes qué es lo que en verdad te sucede.

El elevador empieza su descenso y con ello desaparece Marshall del sitio dejando en la soledad y tranquilidad a Chase.

\- Ojalá yo también lo supiera.

¿Ilusiones?

¿Fantasías?

**...**


	5. 4

_[Futurofobia]_

_(del lat. futûrus y del gr. -phobia. "temor)_

_Miedo, odio, aversión o rechazo al futuro_

_a causa de los acontecimientos que se pueden desarrollar en él._

_Temiendo por lo tanto su llegada._

**...**

Aquellas visiones tan raras de aquellos perros desconocidos siendo perseguidos por alguna manada extraña de lobos, habían cesado por esta noche. Lo que parecía finalmente ser una noche tranquila para nuestro amado Chase se fue trastornando en otra historia con los mismos protagonistas de la obra tan extraña que se vio obligado al ser espectador al cerrar los ojos, pero el guion cambió mucho a tal punto de ya no entender la obra.

Al dormir no podía dejar de moverse y susurrar mil y una cosas sin sentido, cada una más rara que la otra y su cara expresaba dolor y tristeza.

**...**

El atardecer sin duda alguna era un mágico momento para todas aquellas parejas que deseaban convivir juntas forjando sus lazos para siempre pues al presenciar un momento tan colorido de escala cálida que se volvía el doble de especial cuando uno lo veía al lado del mar, su lazo de amor se fortalecía pues se volvía un momento que jamás sería borrado de la mente de los amantes y eso deseaba Lilith con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella hembra de pastor alemán veía recostada y muy asombrada el bellísimo espectáculo que sus bellos ojos admiraban desde una colina no muy lejos de la playa, oculta entre la vegetación y árboles, pero esta se veía algo desesperada y nerviosa. Hace algunas horas la había citado lo que ella pensaba que era su pareja sentimental y él no aparecía.

Impacientándose y molestándose, Lilith no dejaba de voltear a todos lados mirando a sus alrededores preguntándose - ¿Dónde se encontrará? ya es muy tarde de la hora planeada – Pensaba aún recostada.

Horas antes su pareja sin previo aviso le había dicho que la necesitaba ver urgente, pero en privado. Le dio un sitio en específico, pero solo le dijo al atardecer sin hora específica, y ahí estaba Lilith desesperándose cada vez más por la llegada de su novio, llegó hasta pensar que había sido plantada o que le había pasado algo malo pues lo conocía muy bien para sospechar que algo terrible le había sucedido.

Aunque el lugar pareciera hermoso y pacífico, el ambiente se sentía vació y maligno como si algo fuese a atacar a la "solitaria" hembra en cualquier momento. Lilith sentía algo de miedo e inseguridad al estar en tal lugar, no estaba segura, pero tenía que ser fuerte y valiente pues tenía que proteger algo que era muy valioso para ella y que justamente tenía junto a ella. A un lado suyo una pequeña cría de pastor alemán recién nacida era alimentada por su madre mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos pues aún le costaba tomar leche materna. No hace mucho que Lilith dio a luz a su primera camada de una única cría, algo que sería raro en perros, pero sus congéneres no eran tan normales como aparentaban, en especial su padre.

Desde los arbustos y espontáneamente, un ruido se empezó a escuchar. Algo se estaba acercando agresivamente y Lilith no estaba preparada ni en posición para defenderse, tenía que proteger y cuidar de su hijo antes que a ella misma y eso hizo. Interrumpiendo la cena de su cachorro, Lilith se levantó y con sumo cuidado colocó a su débil hijo detrás de ella para protegerlo en caso de ser necesario, se puso en una posición ofensiva, mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo con tal de espantar a su depredador y, en el peor de los casos, luchar contra este.

Del arbusto salto lo que parecía ser un lobo negro, pero no era un lobo, tenía rasgos de perro pastor alemán, pero tampoco lo era. Era alto, fornido, parecía tener un temperamento rudo y algo frío, pero estas cosas no eran razones para que Lilith sintiera temor por este si no todo lo contrario al ver su llegada.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Gritó molesta, pero más calmada la hembra al ver a tal perro "desconocido" – Casi haces que se me suba el azúcar.

\- Lo lamento, pero tenía prisas – Contestó igual de calmado e indiferente el can.

\- Bueno... lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Me tenías muy preocupada Bastard, a mí y al cachorro – Responde Lilith mucho más tranquila mientras acomodaba nuevamente al cachorrito recién nacido para que acabara su cena – ¿No es lindo?... Y pensar que el parto duró tanto solo para una cosita de su tamaño, pero valió la pena – Admitía Lilith orgullosa y encariñada, viendo como su hijo se amamantaba de ella.

\- Oye escucha... - Trataba de hablar Bastard algo apenado y a la par de serio, pero era interrumpida por su compañera.

\- Y míralo bien, saco tus bellos ojos color avellana y tu singular patrón de pelaje, aunque creo que lo único que sacó de mí es el color de este. Jejeje, también es muy glotón, me está dejando seca – Seguía hablando Lilith con un tono maternal y relajante.

\- Lilith, él se tiene ... - Intentaba tomar la palabra el macho, pero siempre se veía interrumpida por la hembra.

\- Es gracioso, que regresemos a este lugar donde... bueno ya sabes... hicimos a Chase – Explicaba Lilith ignorando a su novio mientras se sonrojaba y apenaba al recordar aquella noche tan especial para ambos – Tenemos que buscar un buen veterinario para que le de sus primeras vacunas y también...

\- ¡Chase se tiene que ir! – Explicó fríamente Bastard interrumpiendo a su pareja dejándola con un gran agujero en su corazón.

\- ¿Q-qué? – Preguntó pasmada y estupefacta ante tal revelación.

\- Hoy fui a una reunión con mi antiguo clan, al parecer piensan perdonarnos si él muere... Quieren purificar al pecado, no a los pecadores – Explicaba bastante seco Bastard acercándose a su novia quien empezaba a derramar lágrimas de tristeza y pánico.

\- ¡ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ!...*_Ahh, Ahh*_ \- Gritó abatida Lilith mientras sollozaba fuertemente - ... él no tiene nada que ver en esto...

\- Lo siento mucho, pero esas fueron sus órdenes.

A Lilith no le quedaba de otra más que tomar en brazos a su pequeño hijo y abrazarlo con todo su amor mientras seguía llorando, tratando de protegerlo.

\- Si ese es el caso regresa y diles que tendrán que pasar sobre mí antes de que lo toquen... ¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE LO APARTE DE MI VIDA!

Tras ese grito nada más se escuchó, solo el sollozo de una adolorida madre y los pequeños quejidos de su cría quien lloraba en brazos de su protectora. Bastard solo se queda viendo fijamente con esa típica mirada casi inexpresiva en él, hasta que se rompió el silencio.

\- Sabía qué harías eso... te conozco Lilith, harías cualquier cosa para proteger a tus seres amados. Es por eso que encontré una solución, pero el precio es muy alto – Soltó Bastard algo apático por su pareja.

\- No me importa que es lo que sea, mientras mi pequeñín este a salvo no me importa el costo.

Fueron las últimas palabras de la hembra decidida antes de que se quedara viendo fijamente al macho con seguridad y la misma frialdad de él.

\- ... Esta noche parte un barco a un pueblo muy lejos de Barkingburgo, ahí puede que tenga muchas más probabilidades de sobrevivir que aquí – Explicaba con serenidad Bastard.

\- ¿Quieres decir que escapemos?

\- No, nosotros nos quedaremos... Chase es el que partirá solo.

\- ¡QUE!, ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! – Gritó eufórica y aún abatida Lilith – ¡Apenas tiene dos días desde que nació, ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos!

\- Con la maldición con la que ha nacido, está condenado a sufrir. Al menos así nos aseguraremos de que acabe en un mejor lugar. Ya arregle las cosas, un guardabosques amigo mío nos consiguió una cesta donde lo podremos llevar, tendrá una manta con la que estará cobijado y leche especial con la que se podrá alimentar, solo tenemos que pasar con él.

\- ¿Y que pasara con nosotros? – Preguntó algo más calmada.

\- A nosotros nos está persiguiendo la muerte desde el día en el que nos conocimos, a mí desde que nací – Bastard lentamente se veía afligido – A mi padre le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí... se desposó con una hembra de pastor alemán siendo él un lobo, sus actos los llevaron a mi nacimiento... Mph – De la nada soltó una breve risa apagada – Una raza mixta de una cruza que nunca debió existir, un bastardo, de hecho de ahí mi nombre: Bastard, la mancha de sangre que nunca debió haber nacido.

\- Te entiendo... desde pequeña mis padres también me lavaban el cerebro con esas ideas estúpidas de la raza pura de los pastores alemanes. Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi padre me rechazó y desconoció cuando se enteró sobre mi embarazo y sobre quién era el padre... así que estamos solos en esto – El silencio se apoderó una vez más de ellos - ¿Es seguro?

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desconcertado Bastard ante la pregunta de su hembra.

\- El sitio a donde ira, ¿Es seguro para él?

\- Creo que se llama Bahía Aventura, un pequeño pueblo costero donde el crimen es inexistente y la gente es muy amable. Será un buen lugar para que Chase crezca.

\- ¿Y no podemos ir con él? – Preguntó todavía adolorida Lilith negándose todavía a dejar a su indefenso hijo.

\- Negativo, esos lobos idiotas nos encontrarán si vamos con él, si nos quedamos tendrán algo con que desquitarse y puede que se olviden de él – Estas palabras no fueron suficiente para ella, pues se le seguía viendo insegura y con algo de miedo. Bastard la miraba a ella con dolor y pesadumbre y también soltaba miradas a quién, aunque no lo admitiera, era su hijo con los ojos de dolor de un padre – No sé qué es lo que nos depare el futuro, de hecho, le tengo mucho miedo y pánico con solo pensar en él... trató de actuar como si nada me importase, fingiendo ser rudo y frío cuando por dentro tiemblo de miedo por el mañana pues es desconocido e incierto, pero esta vez no le tengo miedo puesto que sé que es lo que vendrá.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaba Lilith limpiándose las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos magentas.

\- Nos vi a nosotros tres, viviendo sin temor, sin dolor, sin nada más que tranquilidad rodeandonos en un lugar sereno y pacífico.

\- ¿Viviremos como una familia?

\- Viviremos como tú lo quieres – Esbozo Bastard una sonrisa.

Al final solo les quedo aceptar su destino, uno donde su hijo viviría a costa de sus vidas y aún así Lilith también soltó una pequeña sonrisa relajada.

**...**

Aquellas visiones de aquel melancólico espectáculo habían terminado, el telón había bajado una vez más y con este Chase despierta de sus sueños para volver a sentir nuevamente gotas cálidas caer de sus párpados. El pastor alemán despierta agitado como la noche anterior, solo que esta vez tenía una razón para llorar.

\- ¿Papá? ...*Snif*... ¿Mami? – Se preguntaba sin detener su llanto.

Por primera vez le tenía miedo a algo, y este era su pasado y futuro.

**...**

_"Nada graba tan fijamente alguna cosa a nuestra memoria como el deseo de olvidarla." -_

_Michel Eyquem de Montaigne -_


	6. 5

_"Cada cual comprende que vivir en el presente no es renunciar a toda relación con lo que fue. Sabiduría no es amnesia. Además ¿quién podría vivir sin memoria? ¿Qué sabríamos de nosotros mismos si no recordáramos lo vivido?"-_

_André Comte-Sponville-_

**...**

-Una semana... ¡UNA MALDITA SEMANA!, y no he podido reconciliar el sueño debidamente.

Chase siempre era considerado como un cachorro madrugador, uno al que no le importaba sacrificar horas valiosas de sueño con tal de alistarse para un día lleno de aventuras y emociones estando siempre al cien para ayudar a su amado pueblo y hogar, además de que era su trabajo como líder el despertar a los demás pasara lo que pasara para mantenerlos en su debida forma, pero desde que esas pesadillas, alucinaciones, memorias o lo que fuesen empezaron a atacarlo, Chase no volvió y no había podido llegar a dormir bien.

Los demás ya no lo veían en las mañanas en sus sesiones de yoga habituales, ni siquiera lo veían a la hora de jugar y únicamente daba rastros de vida cuando Ryder los llamaba para un rescate. En las pocas veces que se dejaba ver este se veía realmente desecho, puesto que las ojeras que cargaba en ambos ojos eran realmente grandes y terriblemente abultadas, las chinguiñas en cada lagrimal se notaban asquerosamente mucho, sus ojos estaban realmente hinchados y muy rojos a causa de su poco descanso y siempre se le veía fatigado y a veces de mal humor, tanto que llegaba a dormirse de la nada de pie o gritarle a cualquiera de sus amigos por cosas de lo más insignificante posible, pero ni siquiera de día sus terribles pesadillas lo dejaban en paz pues había momentos en los que hasta gritaba despierto o murmuraba frases muy extrañas y mucho peor, llegaba hasta a llorar.

Los cachorros empezaron a preocuparse del bienestar de su líder tan deteriorado y destrozado que empezaron a poner patas en el asunto, desgraciadamente ninguno realizó algún avance ni mucho menos obtuvieron respuestas pues Chase siempre se excusaba o los mandaba al demonio, estaba terroríficamente inestable emocionalmente, ni su mejor amigo Marshall o su querido dueño Ryder lograron ayudarle. Pero una noche en particular ocurrió algo distinto.

Era prácticamente media noche, pocas luces se veían encendidas en el pueblo de Bahía Aventura de las usuales sucursales de 24 horas, la luna y las estrellas también daban cierto resplandor a aquella fría y negra noche. En una casita de perro metálica con adornos rosados, una cachorra hembra de cockapoo se levanta somnolienta a mitad de la noche para atender el llamado de la naturaleza, fue una mala idea de su parte tomar tanta agua antes de dormir.

Skye se levanta muy cansada y como puede trata de llegar hasta el baño sin tropezarse con algún juguete o traste de agua, puesto que estaba algo oscuro y su visión estaba borrosa debido a lo agotada que estaba. En medio de su camino algo le llama la atención, algo que apenas alcanza a ver de reojo antes de girar la cabeza y notar que una de las casitas para cachorros estaba vacía, el pastor alemán había abandonado su cama y su refugio.

Empezó a preocuparse pues sabía sobre el desequilibrio de salud emocional que tenía su amigo y le inquietaba que fuese a hacer alguna locura de la cual se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida, así que como por arte de magia tanto el sueño y las ganas de ir al baño se desvanecieron. Quería alertar a Ryder y a los demás cachorros, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor era ir a investigar sola y no molestar a los otros, en caso de que las cosas fueran a mal llamaría sin pensarlo a Ryder directamente con su placa.

Su olfato puede que no sea tan bueno como el de Chase, pero al menos pudo encontrar su rastro, aunque era algo débil, por suerte estaba a unos pocos metros alejado del cuartel y rápidamente siguió el olor que nariz había detectado.

Al correr noto que el rastro se dirigía directamente a la playa y al girar la cabeza para ver el mar y la playa justamente ahí lo vio, Chase viendo directamente a la luna sobre el mar con lágrimas en ojos agotados, sentado sobre la arena en silencio y calma total. Skye se acercó lentamente directo hacia él y cuando estuvo a su lado, esta se sentó muy cerca suyo para observar la luna junto a Chase, quien se percató de su presencia, aunque simplemente optó por ignorarla como si no la hubiera visto y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Pese a ser tan altas las horas de la noche, ambos cachorros se quedaron en ese lugar un buen rato callados.

El golpear de las olas con la arena, el sonido de la espuma en la playa y los pocos sonidos de animales despiertos daban un escenario completamente relajador donde ninguno se movía y disfrutaban las bellas melodías que la naturaleza les regalaba, hasta que su calma fue interrumpida por una voz seca y apagada.

\- ¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación?

\- ¿Ehh? – Contestó confundida a la vez que sorprendida Skye por tal pregunta.

\- El de no creer que este es realmente tu hogar, que esta no es realmente tu familia, que naciste para ser algo muy diferente a lo que eres ahora – Responde el cachorro macho con aún pegada su vista a la gran luna.

\- Muchas veces... - Fue lo que responde Skye extrañándose un poco la pregunta, pero contestándole con severa normalidad – Mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo cuando les dije que quería ser una piloto, me dijeron que era un sueño estúpido y que yo nací para algo mejor que estar en los aires. Como me críe y nací en una familia de "la alta sociedad", ellos querían que me mantuviera con las patas en la tierra y siguiera con el legado de la familia de participar en concursos de belleza para canes, ganar y cruzarme con algún perro adinerado para seguir siendo infeliz el resto de mi vida al igual que lo ha hecho el resto de mi familia por años.

\- Pero al final ellos terminaron por aceptarte y quererte por como eres... tu nunca fuiste ningún error o carga para ellos, siempre fuiste y serás su amada hija – Interviene Chase terminando con el resto de la historia, mostrándose igual de decaído y bajando su mirada – Al menos tú aún puedes abrazar a mamá y papá...

\- Chase, ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?... ¿Qué es lo que te ha estado ocurriendo durante estos días? – Pregunta Skye inquietándose mucho por la forma de actuar tan inusual en su amigo.

\- Yo nunca fui querido, fui un error... soy el pecado de mis padres, uno que debió haber muerto en su lugar... *_Snif* , _¡solo soy un accidente! – Después de esto Chase empieza a llorar amargamente, tirándose a la arena y cubriendo su rostro con sus patas empezando a gimotear de dolor muy desesperado.

\- Chase – Exclamó Skye sorprendida y dolida por su forma de llorar, acariciándole la cabeza y lomo, buscando consolarlo – No digas eso, eres el resultado del amor que ellos se tenían, tanto que quisieron tenerte, eres su hijo, su mejor obra... Además ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?

\- Ni yo lo sé... _*Snif, Snif*... _Veras... he estado sufriendo los mismos sueños una y otra vez por más de una semana, en ellos veo como mis padres son perseguidos y atacados por mi culpa... No se si realmente lo que veo sean a mis padres o no, pero es que se sienten tan reales esas pesadillas que es como si en verdad esas cosas hayan o estuvieran pasando... No sé qué es lo que me ocurre, pero tengo mucho miedo, sufro de dolor, depresión y siento mucha soledad además de que estoy angustiado todo el tiempo, como si en algún momento algo fuera a alcanzarme para asesinarme... ¡Estoy aterrado, Skye!... tengo mucho miedo – Más lágrimas empiezan a formarse y el pastor alemán también empieza a temblar muy nervioso.

Skye se queda sin palabras pues nunca pensó ver a Chase de tal forma que le daba lastima y empatía, quería comprender lo que le sucedía, pero era como encontrar una aguja de consuelo en un pajar de problemas pues Chase se veía realmente afectado por tales pesadillas, si es que se les podían decir así. Sin nada que poder decir para tal momento, sin nada que saber, la cockapoo toma a Chase de los hombros y lo abraza al instante llevando la cabeza del cachorro a su hombro para que desahogara todo lo que necesitaba sacar

\- Tranquilo, Chase – Dice Skye en voz baja y serena, sosegando al destrozado pastor alemán. Mientras hace esto, ella empieza palmar con calma y cariño su espalda, como una madre tratando de calmar a su hijo, era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento – Ya verás que todo tendrá solución, solo deja que te ayudemos y veras que lograremos que vuelvas a la normalidad, confía en nosotros – Dice Skye sonriendo, logrando calmar el dolor que se alojaba en él.

\- *_Snif*..._ No creo que nada vuelva a la normalidad, nunca...

\- Claro que lo hará... - Dijo muy apacigüe en tono relajado y calmado - ,que tal si por esta noche vienes conmigo, puede que finalmente puedas dormir... digo, si quieres – A este punto y dándose cuenta de su propuesta a Skye se le escapa un leve rubor en sus mejillas pues escondía algunos sentimientos sobre el pastor alemán en lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- Muchas gracias... solo quiero olvidarme de todo esto – Aceptó Chase ya más tranquilo y en paz.

Ambos pasan a retirarse de la playa y regresan como si nada al cuartel a descansar dentro de los aposentos de aquella cachorra que solo quería lo mejor para su pastor alemán. Al llegar los dos se recostaron uno junto al otro, se acomodaron como pudieron y cerraron los ojos en la espera de Morfeo, lo demás ya es historia.

**...**


	7. 6

_"El afán de querer olvidarte es mi mayor ímpetu para recordarte."-_

_Gabriel García Márquez-_

**...**

\- ¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO! – Gritó un lobo de pelaje grisáceo con formaciones negras mientras golpeaba el abdomen de Bastard con toda su fuerza y desquicio posible. Este por su parte estaba siendo inmovilizado de sus patas por otros cuatro lobos quienes se burlaban, como viles trastornados, de su desgracia y no dejaban que se moviera pues disfrutaban de su psicopatía al ver tan cruel escena - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA INGRATO! – Continuaba aquel lobo con la golpiza, esta vez con un zarpazo fuerte directo a su hocico que penetro su piel y algo de musculo causando mucho sangrado y que este chillara un poco del dolor. Los golpes continuos y la tortura constante habían hecho que manchara toda la tierra con su propia sangre – Te dimos cobijo, te tratábamos como nosotros, te dábamos comida e incluso nuestro estúpido padre murió por ti... y tú ¿Cómo le das las gracias a nuestro padre luego de que el recibiría toda la furia del clan que debiste recibir tú en realidad? – Arremete nuevamente contra Bastard mucho más errático.

Este no paró su castigo hasta que el cansancio le gano lo cual provocó que se detuviera a recobrar un poco de fuerzas y para respirar luego de mucha tortura aplicada su propio hermano.

\- Phrr... - Bastard escupe adolorido parte de su sangre en el rostro de aquel al que tuvo que llamar hermano y alfa por casi toda su misera vida, pero a este no le importaba tal acto de rebeldía y solo permaneció con su mirada indiferente y enojada. Su rostro ya estaba muy golpeado, lleno de moretones y rasguños, hasta en algunas partes de su cuerpo el castigo lo había dejado casi sin su hermoso pelaje oscuro - ¿Tra-tratarme como los de ustedes?... ¿Darme cobijo?, no me, *_Ahh* - _Jadeaba del dolor sin ser liberado por sus opresores - ... no me hagas reír "hermano". Siempre me trataron como mierda, me dejaban a mis anchas y siempre me golpeaban como ahora lo hacen, nunca me protegían... *_Ahh, ahh*... _esto ya se ha vuelto rutinario en mí, jeje, estoy tan acostumbrado a tus maniáticas torturas que ya nada puede dolerme realmente... jejeje – Bastard no le quería dar a su hermano mayor el gusto de verlo sufrir, ya no más aunque en verdad le doliese y estaba en sus últimas – Sabes, luego de años tratando de ser aceptado por ustedes, de pensar en que hacía mal, de que debía hacer, llegue a una conclusión. Tu no me odias por ser mestizo, ser de sangre sucia o sus mierdas religiosas, t-tu realmente me odias porque papá me quiso mucho más a mí que a ti, PAPÁ ME QUERÍA TANTO QUE HASTA MURIÓ POR M... - Un golpe directo a su nariz y fue interrumpido.

\- ¡CIERRA EL PUTO HOCICO INFELIZ BASTARDO! – Gritó fastidiado aquel lobo gris apartando a sus colegas para ser el único que lapidaria a su hermano a base de golpes. En una lluvia frenética de zarpazos, golpes por todo el cuerpo y mucha sangre manchando sus patas, este no se detuvo hasta dejar moribundo a un Bastard ensangrentado, lleno de barro y revolcándose en su propia miseria – Puto mentiroso, papá me amaba a mí, pero era demasiado piadoso como matarte así que dio su vida por la tuya pues no había opción, pero tu... TÚ DESHONRAS LA VIDA QUE TE DIO COMETIENDO SU MISMO PECADO... fuiste y te cruzaste con una hembra generando una monstruosidad de cría mestiza, aun cuando lo tenías prohibido y peor aún, fue con una maldita perra de crianza humana, UNA MASCOTA, una deshonra para los antepasados de la sangre pura de lobos reales.

\- Je...*_Cof,cof* -_ Contestó agonizante, tosiendo más sangre - ¿Sa-sangre pura?¿Lobos reales?... je, *_Cof,cof*_, no me hagas reír... Esa mierda no existe, si lo fuera, to-todos seriamos hijos del incesto y estaríamos tan deformados como lo está tu cerebro... Pero hay algo que no puedo negarte y es que ese monstruo es mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de engendrarlo por amor y no por tus dogmas y creencia, lo hice con amor y sé que Chase se librará de la maldición impuesta a nuestro padre, impuesta a mí... él será libre al fin de tus mierdas– Con sus últimas energías Bastard llora por jamás ser el padre que su hijo merecía, por nunca serlo. Cerró sus ojos y aceptó su destino.

\- ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO! – Un nuevo golpe directo a su hocico y ahora Bastard estaba pecho arriba con la pata de su hermano sobre su yugular, apretándole lentamente – Si nos hubieras dado al cachorro desde el inicio nada de esto hubiese pasado, ahora tú y tu estúpida puta morirán ¡ESTA NOCHE! Y lo mejor de todo es que tu vil asquerosidad seguirá viviendo con la maldición de recordar únicamente las penas de sus antecesores y sentirlas en tiempo real, sufrirá tanto que se volverá loco y se suicidara porque es hijo de un ¡HIJO DE PUTA DE MIERDA, UNA BOLA DE EXCREMENTO ESTÚPIDA LLAMADA BASTARD! – Una mordida sorpresa a su cuello y ...

**...**

\- ¡AHHHH! – Y despertó gritando del susto bastante agitado.

Chase estaba pálido del miedo, no dejaba de temblar y soltar lágrimas. El respirar incluso le costaba y jadeaba de una manera preocupante y anormal. La pesadilla ahora fue peor pues lo pudo vivir en primera persona, desde lo ojos y sentidos de su padre Bastard. Los golpes, los rasguños, la sangre fluir y como fue estrangulado, hasta la supuesta mordida directo al cuello, lo sintió todo y seguirá haciéndolo hasta que lo único que exista en su memoria sean malos recuerdos y el tener que sentir todo como si de verdad lo estuviera viviendo. Al recordar lo último al instante comenzó a palpar cada rincón de su cuello desesperado como buscando las heridas como si hubiesen sido reales, pues se sintieron como tal, para su fortuna no encontró nada para su desgracia seguía sintiendo como su piel seguía siendo perforado por su verdugo, quedando como secuelas intangibles. Ahora no dejaba de sentir como una pata lo estrangulaba y como los colmillos lo perforaban.

\- ¡CHASE! – Gritó a lo lejos una hembra de cockapoo corriendo directo a él - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Skye había salido por un par de segundos para ir al baño y cuando regresó a su casita escuchó a su amigo gritar y llorar tanto que la alarmó pues se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

Se desconcertó un poco Chase al principio, pero luego recordó que Skye le había ofrecido asilo y cobijo a su lado para que no se sintiera solo y pudiera desahogarse, solo un poco. Aún era de noche y casi todos seguían dormidos, salvo por ellos dos.

\- ¡Skye! – La llamó llorando.

Esta se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó muy fuerte, buscando consolarle, este aceptó el abrazó y lo devolvió mucho más fuerte y desesperado.

\- Skye, no me dejes solo... tengo miedo... ME DUELE TODO Y ME SOFOCABAN, ellos me lastiman – Gritó en sollozo Chase todavía en pánico y nervios.

\- Shhh... ya Chase, todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí – Skye lo abrazó y acarició su espalda mientras seguía llorando - ¿Quién te lastima?

\- Los que mataron a mis padres, *_Snif,Snif*, _ellos de alguna forma me maldijeron y ahora lo único que recuerdo son las desgracias y siento solo el dolor, no solo el mío, si no también el de mi padre.

**...**


	8. 7

_"El amor combinado con odio es más poderoso que el amor... _

_O que el odio."-_

_Joyce Carol Oates –_

**...**

\- _"La peor noche de la historia, no, la peor noche de vida, NO, LA PUTA PEOR NOCHE DE TODO EL PUTO UNIVERSO" – _Era lo que él pensaba tras levantarse con mucho esfuerzo de su sitio de acogida.

La noche se había esfumado y en su lugar un abochornante día llegaba a su reemplazo, como odiaba el amanecer.

Aquellas ocho horas de supuesto sueño para Chase se habían trastornado en ocho años interminables y asquerosas de dolor y tortura. Nunca antes se había sentido tan miserable en toda su existencia pues aquella noche en particular pudo sentir lo que realmente era el dolor, sus tan acostumbradas pesadillas lo volvieron a torturar, pero esta noche era especial, esta PUTA NOCHE fue la peor de todas ya que no solo vio el probable pasado trágico que habían sufrido sus presuntos padres, sino que también los sintió como si le estuvieran pasando.

Pese a ser un sueño, una simple recreación de su mente incapaz de hacerle daño pudo sentir cada golpe, rasguño, mordedura y varios escarmientos más como si fuesen hechos reales ocurridos en su pasado que de alguna manera lo atosigan nuevamente y lo obligaban a sentirlo. El dolor se sintió tan real que aún con los ojos abiertos podía sentir marcas imaginarias de heridas punzantes en su piel, heridas que no existen, pero que de alguna forma siente como verdaderas y que arden como fuego indomable, incluso podía sentir su pelaje manchado con su propia y fresca sangre. El suplicio era abominable y tanto así que quería acabarlo a como diera lugar.

* * *

Antes de que ella se pudiera despertar, Skye se pudo dar cuenta de que Chase había desaparecido pues ya no lo sentía a su lado. Era evidente de que se había despertado antes que ella o peor, que ni siquiera había dormido. Se levantó algo alarmada, pero su preocupación fue empeorando cuando por su casa 2 ráfagas de color café y gris pasaron a toda velocidad enfrente de ella, intrigada y nerviosa salió para mirar como Rocky y Zuma corrían muy velozmente a la parte este de la torre de control, en sus rostros se les veía pánico y temor.

Skye se intrigó e inquietó al verlos correr en pánico total tan rápido, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que un tercer cachorro se acercó muy agitado hacia ella. Rubble también estaba corriendo con el mismo pánico que sus amigos.

\- ¡Skye! – Gritó Rubble frenando frente de ella al verla directamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?, Ryder nos necesita, ¡Andando! – Dicto frenético y acelerado, realmente se le veía con mucha inquietud en su rostro.

\- Pero ¿Qué sucede? Me quedé dormida y no me di cuenta que nos llamaron – Contestó Skye intrigada y nerviosa por la forma rápida en la que hablaba el alterado Bulldog - ¿Sabes dónde está Chase?

\- Chase es el problema. Ryder nos dijo que Marshall lo encontró esta mañana en el borde del precipicio al este de la torre, dice que se quiere tirar.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Fue lo único que dijo de improvisto antes de salir disparada con dirección al lugar de los hechos con espanto y nerviosismo.

En el lugar Ryder y Marshall trataban de hacer entrar en razón a un esquizofrénico Chase quien se le veía en pánico y dolor.

\- Chase, por favor no lo hagas, sea lo que sea que te esté ocurriendo esta no es la manera de solucionarlo. Por favor no hagas esto... te prometemos que te ayudaremos – Dijo Ryder tratando de comunicarse con un pastor alemán que amenazaba con ponerle fin a su vida.

\- ¡¿Y COMO PRETENDEN AYUDARME?! – Gritó Chase bastante alterado mirando a sus amigos y retrocediendo lentamente al barranco - ¡USTEDES NO SABEN POR TODO EL DOLOR QUE ESTOY PASANDO! – Ahora empezaba a lagrimear.

\- Si hablaras con nosotros tal vez te podríamos ayudar, por favor Chase no hagas esto – Suplicaba su amigo Marshall.

En escena empezaron a aparecer los demás cachorros quienes fueron llamados para apoyarlos en cualquier situación.

\- ¡CHASE! – Gritó alarmada Skye.

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS! – Gritó ahora Rubble en pánico seguido de sus demás amigos.

\- ¡POR FAVOR CHASE, PIENSA EN NOSOTROS! – Rocky le empezó a suplicar que no lo hiciera.

\- AMIGO, POR FAVOR TE PODEMOS AYUDAR, NO HAGAS ALGUNA LOCURA – Zuma se mostraba alarmado por la situación.

\- Ves Chase, todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudarte. Sabemos que algo malo te ocurre desde hace mucho, a todos nos preocupa tu salud y seguridad, pero debes dejar de encasillarte y liberarte de tus ataduras para que te apoyemos – Comenta Ryder calmando la situación y acercándose lentamente a Chase – Muchas veces todos nosotros hemos tenido un mal día o una mala semana, pero debemos ser fuertes – Se acerca siendo cuidadoso.

\- Pero... ¿Cuántos de ustedes han tenido que-que-que... QUE SUFRIR LO QUE YO SUFRO? – Grita muy desesperado un acabado Chase – He tenido que sufrir visiones horribles de perros que supuestamente tienen que ser mis padres, he sufrido de pesadillas tan a menudo que por el miedo ya no duermo, he tenido que ver y sentir como ellos m-m-mueren... y ahora mismo puedo sentir como... COMO ME ESTÁN CORTANDO LA GARGANTAAAAAA, SIENTO MI SANGRE DERRAMADA EN TODAS PARTES, ¡SIENTO QUE ME ESTÁN MATANDO! – Chase dio un mal paso hacia atrás y cayó directo a su propia muerte.

\- ¡NOOOOO! – Fue lo último que escuchó, el pánico de sus amigos en un grito único al mismo tiempo mientras él se desplomaba.

**...**


	9. 8

_"¿Miedo a la muerte? Uno debe temerle a la vida... nunca a la muerte." -_

_Marlene Dietrich –_

**_..._**

Sus pulmones se llenaron hasta el tope de aquel basto líquido, en su hocico un sabor salado lo abastecía y en sus ojos el sol se fue esfumando hasta solo ver un borrón brillante que desaparecía conforme bajaba más a las profundidades.

\- "_¿Esto es todo?, moriré de la forma más estúpida posible, en un patético intento suicido... sí que soy un miserable hasta para matarme" – _Pensaba conforme perdía las capacidades esenciales para vivir, tampoco era como si luchara para esto pues ni siquiera trataba de nadar a la superficie o aguantar el poco oxígeno que tenía para no ahogarse – _"No hay motivos ya para seguir, sin mi pasado mi futuro se ha vuelto borroso y mi presente se ve condenado al sufrimiento... si tan solo supiera quienes eran ellos realmente, confirmar que de verdad eran mis padres y no un simple invento de mi imaginación, tal vez mi muerte no sería tan amargada y tonta. Como sea, al menos todas mis dudas serán respondidas cuando me encuentre nuevamente con ellos, si es que existieron alguna vez"_

Cerró sus pesados y cansados ojos, soltó su última reserva de oxígeno y se quedó dormido para siempre.

**...**

Pese a todo esto, y contrario a lo que él pensaba, el dolor nunca cesó y las sensaciones de ser torturado de las maneras más inhumanas nunca apaciguaron. Ni aún en su propio lecho de muerte tuvo paz, ni en sus últimos momentos pudo calmarse ni tener un momento de descanso. Parecía una mala broma, pero lo último que su cerebro logró captar antes de la posible falla inminente fue nuevamente aquel antiguo muelle donde sus padres lo habían abandonado, dejándolo a su suerte.

¿Su final sería ese?, tendría que morir condenado a ver la última escena donde los vio posiblemente vivos hasta la eternidad como castigo a su pecado de acabar con su propia vida, o tal vez tendría que percatarse de algo más, algo que sus oídos en desarrollo apenas y lograron captar aquel fatídico un día. Era un detalle que había pasado por alto pese a ser tan evidente.

\- ¡Por mis anclas! – Exclama asombrado una voz muy familiar para el Chase de ahora, pero que de bebé no había podido reconocer y su cerebro mantuvo ese recuerdo auditivo hasta este momento – Alguien dejó en mi buque un pequeño bribón de alta mar, jajaja... diantres, eres muy cachorro y por lo visto no has de tener mucho días de nacido... tienes una nota pegada a tus colchas... con que te llamas Chase, jajaja, mucho gusto, yo me llamo Horacio Turbot, pero puedes simplemente llamarme capitán Turbot, así me llaman todos mis amigos – Esa era la pista que necesitaba saber, eso era lo único que lo conectaba con su pasado y su verdadero origen. Aquel biólogo marino y aquella nota era piezas claves ahora solo necesitaba reunir las pobres piezas que tenían, pero que sin duda tenían un gran y pesado significado.

El único problema es que ya no podía volver, sus pensamientos y visión se volvieron negros, no podía moverse, solo sentir aquella agonía y aquel abominable dolor que lo obligó a hacer esta estupidez antes de recapacitar bien en sus actos.

**...**

En la oscuridad una enorme luz apareció repentinamente seguido de varias manchas de distintos colores, expulsó una buena cantidad de agua. Grandes presiones empujaban contra su pecho una y otra vez hasta que finalmente pudo respirar una vez más, aunque aún tocia parte del agua salada la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad.

\- ¡Espera!, ya no sigas más Marshall – Exclamó una voz entre los borrones que veía – Esta volviendo a respirar y ya sacó mucha agua.

\- De todas maneras, es peligroso si aún tiene algo de agua en sus pulmones – Respondía otra voz mientras aún permanecía cerca suyo.

\- Tuvimos mucha suerte de que el capitán Turbot estuviera anclado cerca de nosotros, de otra forma hubiera tardado mucho en salvarlos a ustedes dos, Ryder – Una nueva voz se unía a la conversación, proveniente ahora de una mancha color marrón de un cachorro llamado Zuma.

\- "_Turbot... capitán... necesito preguntarle quien soy..." _– Chase estaba muy débil como para hablar, así que tales palabras no pasaron más allá de su mente.

\- ¡Estará bien? – Preguntó una voz femenina de una cachorra muy reconocible para Chase.

\- No lo sé Skye, necesitamos asegurarnos de que está fuera de peligro. Lo llevaré con Katie lo más pronto posible. Marshall, puede que te necesitemos, así que vendrás con nosotros – Seguían hablando aquellos manchones.

\- No tienes que pedirlo Ryder, es mi deber como médico.

Chase cerró una vez más sus ojos, ya estando a salvo, pero él se seguía sintiendo atrapado en cuerpo que no paraba de atormentarse.

**...**


End file.
